My Precious Enemy
by EphemeralSakura
Summary: SasuSaku Lord of the Rings AU. SasuSaku. Because everyone knows that an Elf and a Dwarf were supposed to be enemies.


.

A/N: Okay… This one was based on a pic that came out because of Kishi's colored panel. I hope you like it and, please, REVIEWS!

.

.

.

.

.

All over the ages, conflicts have opposed two or more different groups. The bloodiest battles have been changed the story and feuds have eternally been preserved by the descendants of those who first declared war. The new generation shall forever carry the hatred heritage left behind by their ancestors. These kids will always be a part of an unfinished revenge. They will blindly hate each other for centuries, until one of the sides can replace that hatred by something stronger. By something able to unite them instead of destroying. Something as powerful as love. And it shall begin in the most unexpected and unexplainable ways.

In an era of castles and dragons, when journeys were made with no guarantee of returning home alive, a sick man was nothing but a burden. A dead weight that, with time, would eventually die, leaving his body behind to be carried or buried by his comrades. He would be a problem before and after his death. He would be useless, weak, and until his last breath escaped his lungs, the invalid would only slow everyone else down, putting the mission in danger. He would put everyone's life in danger, and that's why many were the times when that condemned soul was left behind to die alone. It may sound heartless and inhumane, but that was the life of a warrior. The life he chose to have in order to protect his land and his people. Facing death was sometimes necessary for those who had decided to risk their lives in the name of something big. They didn't mind dying for a noble cause. They didn't mind being left behind by those who could still be useful. They didn't mind surrendering to that fateful destiny. However, surrendering was not on _his_ plans. There was still something he had to do. An unfilled for purpose that had to be concluded. For someone with such a brave soul, there was a still way out, but not a way he could find alone. Fortunately, by his side, he had someone who had the correct directions. Unfortunately, that person was no other than his people's oldest enemy. His life was in _her_ hands.

After most of the troop left behind a troublesome elf due to his hypothetical disease, those who decided to stay formed the most unlikable team. One of them was a dragon tamer, whose passionate actions exposed not only his bravery, but also his lack of intelligence. The other one was a wizard, who had an obsessive desire for the old stories written by a hermit from the mountains. Those two had refused to leave him behind just because of a disease. They refused to leave him to die without trying to help. It was a matter of justice. A matter of honor. And for that, Sasuke was glad.

Joining those two peaceful makers, there was also the elf himself, who was an excellent archer and had impressive survival skills; but had serious problems with his ego. He was cold and reserved and barely exchanged a word with any of them, making any attempt of diagnostic useless. Sasuke was a difficult creature. And that certainly pissed the only female member of their group.

Completing that mixed team, a pink haired dwarf, whose healing knowledge was almost as extensive as her repulse to the pointy ears creatures. Sakura was also an expert in short distance combats and her temper was even shorter than her own height. Her instincts were telling her to kill that elf already. They had even told her to leave with the troop, but something else made her stay. Something that not even her extent body knowledge knew. For that, she stayed. She, who was his biggest chance. She, who was his biggest enemy.

This hatred was carried by generations within the two nations. It was natural for them to feel uncomfortable around each other. It was natural for them to dream about decapitating one another, but in their case, the reason for such discomfort wasn't hate. The reason that made her stay was the same reason that made him listen to her. What was such powerful reason, you ask? They didn't know, but all the bets were set on that feeling capable of crossing walls and traditions. The feeling capable of uniting different worlds.

When the Uchiha elf heard that the dwarf had also stayed behind to help him, he couldn't help but getting a little surprised. At first, he thought that she probably had her own personal reasons to stay, then, it crossed his mind hat her reason could have anything to do with her desire to end his life in a single hit. The probability of waking up with that axe of hers on his throat started to leave him thrilled and eventually managed to keep him up during the nights spent in the woods. This same thrill he felt around her; also increased his health condition and soon they were forced to make a short break during their tough trip. His body couldn't take it anymore. It couldn't take the sudden rises of temperature nor the increase of his heart beats. Sasuke couldn't take all those symptoms every time his dark eyes met that dwarf's emerald ones. They were serene as the woods, yet deadly as a dragon. What was wrong with him? And why wouldn't that dwarf leave his mind? Why would she be the cause of his sickness? Maybe because he knew it was wrong. He knew that falling for a dwarf was something unforgivable for any elf. Still, he couldn't help but wishing that she would prefer his heart over his head.

During their so deserved break, while Naruto, the dragon lover, got distracted with his own flame-spiting creature, and Kakashi, the powerful wizard, was devouring another one of his precious scrolls, the pink haired creature decided that it was time for her to do something before an enemy decided to attack them. Against her own principles, she decided to leave all that secular hatred behind and try to help her comrade. She decided to offer him her healing abilities so they could finish that mission and become good enemies once again. That was her motivation, and without anyone noticing, Sakura slipped inside the barn they had found to rest and confronted that grumpy elf. She was going to make him talk.

" what's wrong with you, elf?" She walked towards him, stopping with one of her hands on her hips and the other holding an axe. Perhaps she could have tried a more pacific approach.

" hn, it is none of your concern, dwarf."

" look, you might not know due to your limited elf intellect that dwarfs are skillful witchdoctors. We know how the body works, so let me take a look at you so we can speed up a little."

" I shall never let a dwarf touch me. I'd rather die."

" you stubborn elf... Can't you see your slowing everyone down?"

" I didn't ask you to stay."

Feeling his dark pearls piercing through her helmet like one of his arrows; made the female creature take a step back in defense. There was something about him that just made her excited and she knew that sensation wouldn't leave her mind until she had the chance of approaching him. She knew all those feelings wouldn't stop until she could finally fulfill the needs of her body and soul. And more than anything, she wanted to fulfill those needs so she could return to normal.

After some minutes of staring, the elf decided to ignore her presence. For he was feeling a bit tired and heated, the pointy eared creature succumbed to his weight and sat on a wooden box that was placed near the window. His mind was traveling around the world and the only thing he could actually pay attention to was the sound of his heart beating. It was really loud, but someone who didn't have those elf ears could only hear it from a certain distance of his chest. The same distance she needed to apply her people's healing techniques on him.

With a rage boiling up inside her after being ignored, Sakura held her axe and went towards the elf. She looked at him and without any further explanation, the girl simply jumped on his lap and placed the palm of her hand on his forehead. At first, he was speechless, then, he got a little scared due to the proximity of her weapon. He watched as her mouth pouted and how her pink eyebrows would change her focused expression. He felt the heat of her body pressed against his and all that contact and proximity was starting to make his mind think about inappropriate things.

She is a dwarf, for kami's sake!… A really beautiful dwarf, he thought.

It was only after some moments of a screaming silence that he really decided to open his mouth.

" what on earth are you doing, dwarf?"

" shut up, elf. I'm trying to see if you have a fever, but your skin is a little uncommon to my touch... Maybe…"

" maybe...? What are you plan-"

Before the archer could finish his sentence, he felt her lips covering his. His eyes were widened as he felt the girl slowly moving her tongue against his and roaming his cavity. It was so soft, so addicting. The movement felt so good that it didn't take long before his male body started to respond.

It was wrong, but it felt right.

It was a betrayal, but it seemed to be the closest to a victory they would ever have.

His left hand held her close by the waist, while his right one started to slid down her heavy armor. His tongue was also dancing around with hers and it was slowly taking the lead. It felt good, for both of them, but when her thigh started to feel the touch of his cold fingers, something made her stop.

" what do you think you're doing? Get off your hand, little perverted elf."

Her face was blushing due to the intense moment shared before. Her ribcage was going up and down faster than normal and her heart was almost jumping off of her chest, but her eyes were showing rage. They were showing their desire to kill that elf, yet, even if he could see all of that, Sasuke couldn't help but thinking her emerald eyes were the prettiest he had ever seen in his life. He was hypnotized by those pearls and the only thing that took him off of that pink trance was her strong grip on the collar of his shirt as she held her rusted axe close to his throat. She was going to cut his head off, for sure. And it didn't feel as bad as he had imagined before.

Quickly reacting to her rage, the elf used his left hand to hold her wrist before his head could roll. Sasuke was still a little shocked by her sudden reaction and by that sudden intensity that was emanating from her body. She was still breathing fast and her cheeks were colored in an anger red. Her eyes were fixed on his, as if they were looking for any kind of answer in his own black orbs. Sakura was trying to understand what had just happened, but the only answer she found on him didn't please her at all. In fact, it only scared her. His answer scared her for she knew that was the truth.

Before she could use all of her strength to get rid of his grip, Sasuke managed to say the fist words that crossed his mind. With his hand still frozen on the same place, the elf should have probably made a better choice of words at that time.

" You're pretty cute... To be a dwarf."

" What the-?! Shut up! Explain yourself before I kill you!"

" Are you insane!?" He shook his head and started to confront her with his own voice. His mouth was not the only one there, after all. " You should be the one explaining everything! You were the one who kissed me, dwarf!"

" That was NOT a kiss! I was just checking your temperature, idiot!"

" Hn, you seemed quite... Hungry, while doing that."

" Stop being so indecent, Sasuke!" She tried to release herself, but he still remained his grip on her wrist. Apparently, his health was back.

" I am not! You are the only one to be blamed around here! You could have at least asked before."

" Like you would have said yes if I had asked you to check your temperature in that way…"

" Of course I would! It's not like I didn't like it, stupid dwarf!"

All the two pairs of eyes widened and all the cheeks turned red. His grip around her wrist loosened and both of their heads turned away from each other. None of them could have expected such spontaneous answer. It felt like a kiss invitation; a love confession. It felt good like a cold lake in the middle of a summer night, where the water involves your body and seduces you in a dance. It felt right, even if they were never meant to be more than mortal enemies.

The silence was finally broken when Sakura decided to finish their embarrassing business in a professional way. She was ready to leave his lap and that barn and perhaps even the planet after that. She just couldn't stay there any longer, showing him her embarrassed face. They were enemies, after all. Unfortunately, for her, that kiss had already changed that whole destiny of the future of their people.

" well... You don't have a fever... So I guess I'll be going…"

When she tried to stand up, his hand held her wrist again. He couldn't let her walk away like that. Not after everything that had just happened. He needed a proof that it had been real. A proof that he wasn't delusional because of his love disease. A proof that it would happen again.

With his strong grip around her delicate wrist, Sasuke pulled her back to the previous position and mimicked her previous action. The elf captured her lips and quickly, his tongue restarted from where they had stopped. His hand kept climbing her body until he was touching her hips, but it wasn't until he caressed a sensitive part of her belly that she succumbed to his touch. The tickles made her feel good and she started to respond the kiss and press her body against his. She dropped the axe and wrapped her arms around his neck, adjusting their heads so their movements could be free and complete. It was all just too good, for both of them. It felt like peace had been declared after years of war and it felt like all of those stupid deaths would come to an end. That kiss was the union of two enemies. It was the end of a long battle. It was the proof that love was stronger than hatred.

And the only thing that was stronger than their love, was an incredibly loud noise coming from someone knocking on the door.

" hey, Sakura-chan, Sasuke, we are leaving! Come on, I bet you'll feel better today, Teme!"

The two of them were breathing heavily after such sudden parting. Both of them could hear each other's hearts and none of them had anything crossing their minds at the moment. They were still a little stunned from that intense kiss and chances were that they didn't even know their names at that moment, but they both knew that they didn't want to have stopped.

Recomposing themselves, the dwarf and the elf stood up and placed everything back where it belonged. She got caught her axe from the floor and he adjusted his dark locks behind his pointy ears once again. They both looked at each other one last time and, finally, their eyes looked down just to find two perfectly intertwined hands. That was certainly the beginning of peaceful times among elves and dwarfs.

" I'm feeling much better now… Thank you, dwarf."

" I-I'm glad I could help …"

" And... And you also don't have a fever…"

" Ahh… that's good to know…"

" But probably I'll have to check it later, what do you think?" He said, looking strength into her eyes, making her blush immediately.

" Hn, I-I think it's definitely a good idea, elf" She said, letting go off his hand, and walking towards the exit door. " Who knows what kind of elf disease you carry with you …"

" Hn." He smirked, looking at her. That dwarf… " You really are a cute dwarf."

...

 _ **THE END.**_

(Reviews, please ^-^)


End file.
